


Cherry Wine

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, a whole lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Magnus fluttered his fingers lazily and Alec found his free hand drifting up to his mouth, covering it lightly. “Shh,” Magnus whispered. “I’ve forgiven you, Alexander. We’ve talked about all of this before and now it can be let go.”Alec smiled around his fingers. “You missed,” he murmured around them.Magnus waved his hand, letting Alec’s drop. “What was that, angel?”“I said, ‘you missed.’”Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment then laughed gleefully. With a soft brush of blue sparks against Alec’s wrist, his hand moved to his chest, over the place where he could feel his heart beating.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really self indulgent fluff because i really wanted to see a repeat of magnus using his magic to make alec put his hand over his heart

“Here you are, Alexander.” Magnus’s graceful hand swept in front of Alec’s face, holding a glass of red wine out to him. Magnus had one of his own in his other hand. His rings glistened in the setting sun, pale red fractals littering down his jawline as the sun reflected off a ruby set in the one on his ring finger.

Alec gave him a smile and took the offered glass.

Magnus sat down on the chaise next to him, curled around his side. With a snap of his fingers, the stereo just inside the loft began to play just loud enough to be heard from the balcony where they sat.

The orange and pink glow of the fading sun made both men glow subtly, casting beautiful shadows across their features. The sharp lines of jaw and cheek bones stood out in relief.

“What a beautiful evening,” Magnus mused, swirling the wine in his glass around slowly. Each movement he made was so controlled and so powerful. Alec couldn’t help but enjoy watching every single one.

Never drawing his eyes away from Magnus’s hands, Alec responded, “It certainly is.” He set his glass down on the table next to them and wrapped an arm around Magnus’s shoulders, hand dangling lazily at the wrist. “That’s one of the only things I like about my room at the Institute. There’s a really nice bay window that opens out facing the sunrise. I’m always up early enough to see it, and sometimes I even have the time to make my coffee without missing any of it.”

Magnus smiled, his head tipping back a bit to rest in the curve of Alec’s shoulder. “That’s lovely. I prefer to watch sunsets myself. After all, beauty sleep is something I take very seriously. A man my age has to take extra good care of his skin.”

Alec laughed, and it was a warm, syrupy sound like the honey Magnus drizzled into Alec’s tea as a treat every now and then. “Don’t be ridiculous, Magnus. You look younger than me.”

“Oh dear, that’s a shame, since it seems you prefer older men.”

“I’m a sucker for experience.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side to press an open mouthed kiss to the deflect rune that framed Alec’s neck so beautifully. “I remember the first time we proved that.”

Alec looked down at Magnus, scarred eyebrow arched deeply in curiosity.

Magnus pressed his lips together suddenly, seeming to regret his words. “I’m sorry, perhaps we shouldn’t talk about that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The day of your wedding, when you came to my loft and we discussed your…confusion.”

Alec’s eyes softened in understanding. “It doesn’t bother me to talk about, Magnus. I would have thought it would bother _you_ though. I was horrible to you then. I still feel guilty about that—”

Magnus fluttered his fingers lazily and Alec found his free hand drifting up to his mouth, covering it lightly. “Shh,” Magnus whispered. “I’ve forgiven you, Alexander. We’ve talked about all of this before and now it can be let go.”

Alec smiled around his fingers. “You missed,” he murmured around them.

Magnus waved his hand, letting Alec’s drop. “What was that, angel?”

“I said, ‘you missed.’”

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment then laughed gleefully. With a soft brush of blue sparks against Alec’s wrist, his hand moved to his chest, over the place where he could feel his heart beating. Magnus leaned up slightly, banishing his wine glass to the kitchen with a flutter of his index and middle finger. “Is my theory correct? Does your heart beat fast when I’m around you?”

Alec nodded solemnly, the pure honesty in his eyes enough to make Magnus’s own heart flutter against his chest with the sudden rush of affection.

“Does this make it go faster?” Magnus murmured, leaning in closer. He put his hand over Alec’s, using a small pulse of magic to send his own heart beat pounding through his skin to touch Alec’s. Alec jumped slightly at the surprise of the feeling, then slowly nodded again to answer Magnus’s question.

After giving Alec a soft kiss, Magnus pulled back, putting his lips next to Alec’s ear. “I love you, Alexander,” he whispered softly.

At the gentle caress of Magnus’s breath against his skin, goosebumps rose across Alec’s arms, hair rising. Alec didn’t hesitate for a moment before whispering “I love you” into Magnus’s hair.

Sending a small tingle fluttering across Alec’s skin, Magnus pulled back to look into his eyes. “You have to know that I said those things from experience, Alec. Experience with you. You caused all those things in me, just as I cause them in you.” He paused for a moment, then looked at Alec with curiosity. “I would like to show you something. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s hand, settled it against Magnus’s chest just inside Magnus’s button up shirt, and then closed his eyes. With a careful pulse of magic, Magnus turned his feelings inside out, pressing them outward in tangible energy Alec would be able to feel humming on his skin.

Alec’s eyes were wide and full of wonder. “Magnus, what is this?”

“I want you to be able to feel what I’m feeling with your own hands. I know you worry sometimes, feel scared sometimes, that perhaps there’s some kind of inequality in our feelings. I assure you that as much as you feel for me, I return it wholeheartedly.” The gentle vibrations being absorbed into Alec’s palm slowed and then dissolved as Magnus’s spell faded out.

“I don’t doubt you, Magnus. I don’t want you to think that. I just have never felt something that’s consumed me so like this.”

“I assure you, Alexander, I haven’t either.” Magnus took Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “It’s a new frontier for both of us.” He resituated so that his back was pressed to Alec’s chest.

Alec gently cupped the side of Magnus’s face and brought him close to press a kiss to his temple. “Confusion is part of it,” he echoed Magnus’s words.

“But you’ll always know that I feel what you feel,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec’s bruised knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me a prompt if you'd like to see me write something specific, or you can just come talk to me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
